User talk:Friendlydemigod
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Friendlydemigod page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Leafwhisker (Talk) 19:49, December 11, 2010 Quick question... o.o Hey, uhm... Why is my picture on your page? I mean, like, it's fine, but I was wondering why it was there... o.o ~Cleo, Daughter of Henry, Lycan, Vanpire, Pheonix~ And apperently it looks nothing like you... Scaring me... o.o ~Cleo hey cleo sorry it scares you. but i can't change it, trust me i've tried after you said it was your picture. sorry again cleo. ~Erin daughter of zeus~ I'll try to get it off... Hold on ~Cleo thx cleo im rlly sorry. my computer is being completely(as my math teacher would say) RI tarded Haha, it's fineeee :P ~Cleo heyy heyy :D im Nicky daughter of Zeus haha nice to meet ya sis :) hey nicky nice to see ''one ''of my siblings isn't afraid to say hey to me. thaanks for talking to me. Erin daughter of zeus LOL theres what all of 5 on here? most are busy or on a quest of some sort... or at camp yea Erin, Daughter of Zeus Hi Hi, Im Alison,Daughter of Rhea,75% God. I just wanted to stop by and say hi,Hahaha. Okiedoke then,Bye. P.S Call me Danielle or Alison,Whichever. ~Alison~Daughter of Rhea~ hey alison. nice to meet you. u can either call me angel or erin, whichever works for you EM 21:47, December 12, 2010 (UTC)Erin, Daughter of ZeusEM 21:47, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok,Then.Hello Erin :D ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~ hello nice to meet you but i have to go, i guess i will talk to you later? :P Erin, Daughter of Zeus Ohhhhh :P Hahaha,I can tell your gonna do something big in your future :P If you aint a Rocks....I hate thy Rocks (thy trollers...not thy nature ones) P.S Excuse my accent...haha ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~ thats fine, your accent is awesome! i love it! Erin, Daughter of Zeus Hahaha,Well thank you,I have a slight british accent like my mom though -,- iT gets annoying at times :P ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~ your british? im half british! i just don't really like to talk in my british accent, i just don't see the point, people don't really care if i'm half or full, i doubt they'd even care if they found out i was a demigod. Erin, Daughter of Zeus Well,Er. Im not "british" But I sorta just got a british accent.....XD http://demigodshaven.chatango.com/ Go here,Its the sites chat :D ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~ thx Erin,Daughter of Zeus DONT TRUST HER who wrote this? Erin,Daughter of Zeus o.O I have no clue ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~ hey Erin,Daughter of Zeus Ayo :P Heya, just thought I'd introduce myself...-shrugs- Anyways, I'm Chey, aka Theif, daughter of Athena, and lycan/phoenix/witch/Dragon Rider. Yeah, people say I'm a hero, and that I'm pretty no matter what i think, but don't listen to them...I'm a coward and I'm fugly as Hell XD But still...if you need any help or anything, I'd be glad to help. ~Chey,TheTheif,Daughter of Athena~ thx chey! that rlly nice of you. i'm erin daughter of zeus. talk to me about anything you want to Erin, Daughter of Zeus lol no problem :P ~Chey, TheTheif, Daughter of Athena~ "Replace fear of the unknown with curiosity" 01:07, December 14, 2010 (UTC) friends add your name if you want me as one of your friends: Awesome! :D -"Till death do us part." 12:45, December 15, 2010 (UTC) * Eh Well, Im dead,But,My body is reforming,So is Cleos. We will be back...I can reasure you that. We're sorta immortal cause we're vampires n stuff....And we think Hades like us XD,Hahaha. But anyways,Message me anytime,Ill be happy to talk :D ~Your friend~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~ Answers to your questions...: 1.) I'm fine XD I just keep getting yelled at by Hades and keep finding myself staring at Nico... >.> Hush XD 2.) We are in, da Underworld :P 3.) Alright answered^^XD And yeah... We're immortal... >.> Hades likes me when I'm not annoying XDDD Nico is... :P ~Cleo, daughter of Henry, and DEAD X_X~ Hahahaha,I think Cleo's hitting on Nico...Oh Gods XD But aaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnyyyyywaaaaaaaaaaaaaaays Be safe :D ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~ I'M NOT HITTING ON HIM DX And I'm not alive, but... I'm dead, but alive and... Well, anyway, Nico gave me a necklace (NOT THAT WAY DX) It's pretty cool... It's a skull :D ~Cleo I never said I didn't like him, now did I? XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD And the necklace is cooooool ~Cleo I'm nooooooooot XD I just think he's cute... o_o And he knows you're alive. He's sitting next to me... >.> OMGS, YES!!! OUR BODIES ARE RE-FORMED!!! ~Cleo heyy heyy my name is Sarah and i am not realu new here anymore but i am still tryin to get to know people. so yeah call me moonie (i have other nick names but they dont make alot of sence) i am a daughter of Demeter and my dad is a son of Apollo but he is mad for some reason.... but oh well talk to me some time kk? Moonie 3:) Hey Sarah, my name is Erin and i just started last sunday, so yeah, i'm not real new here either, my only friends are Cleo, Danielle, Corbin, And Leafwhisker( forgot her name). i guess i will talk to ya later. Erin, Daughter of Zeus No problem, I know it's hard to lose a friend...-sighs But life goes on, sadly without that person. But we're all here fer you :) And thanks, I would've liked to meet her too...and again, thanks, I try to be a good friend :P ~Chey,TheTheif,Daughter of Athena~ Hey Hey I'm Amilia Earhart and I noticed you said you have no friends. Well now you do. Happy to meet you Half-Sis. --Airhead P.S. I know whats good for me so I won't call you elf